Ash is a father 2!
by Atleeka
Summary: 5 months after ash breaks up with misty. Gary drags her far away from pallet, and ash gets a job training kids to become PKMNTrainers. But when a unexpected event happens. It brings them back together once again. romance,drama,some comedy  AAML!
1. Goodbyes never last forever

This is the sequel to 'ash is a father'. If you haven't read the first part of the story please read it first.

Summary:

5 months after ash breaks up with misty. Gary drags misty far away from pallet, and ash gets a job training kids to be Trainers. But when a unexpected event happens. It brings them back together once again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters.

* * *

5 months later.

( on cinnabar island)

Misty walked slowly down cinnabar beach, the wind blowed her red her to the side and her long skirt gently lifted up and down. Her bare feet crunched under the sand as she gazed out into the sea. She sat down slowly rubbing her stomach as she did so. _'wow I cant believe how much stuff has happened in my life.' _she gazed down at her stomach and patted the medium sized bump. '_what am I going to do with this baby?should I have it here...or should I go back home?"_ She thought of the possibility of even telling Ash, but since that day at the hospital she hadn't spoken to him or seen him. '_Ash only cares about Misha..why would he care about me or this baby' _Gentle tears fell slowly down her checks. "_he doesn't love me. He doesn't love me at all" _She sobbed quietly to herself knowing no one would ever hear her.

-Pallet town-

After the incident with Misha 5 months ago, Ash decided to stay in pallet town. Because of his past as a Pokemon trainer he opened up a training school to help young Pokemon trainers far and wide learn the basics and gain skills as a trainer before they set off in their adventure around the world collecting badges. Even though Ash had decided to stay in pallet town, he rarely visited his mom and professor Oak. Tracey would come to visit every now and then to talk about his love life but Ash would just tone him out. Since that day five months ago Ash never heard from Gary and he wondered where he had disappeared also hasn't spoken to Misty since that day either, but he knew it was for the best. Misha asked him a couple of times where Misty went and he just told her, Misty had to leave for an unexpected reason, and one day she would see her again. Though Ash was probably lying, he knew that him and misty would never be on good terms again.

Sometimes when he laid in bed alone at night he would think about her, wondering how she was and if she was okay. Sometimes he thought about calling her, and maybe try to rekindle the friendship they once had long with all the drama that has happened, he would merely shake off the thought and slowly drift to sleep.

One morning After Ash had sent Misha to kindergarden, he came back home and noticed a man waiting by his door. Since the man was wearing a trench coat, and a hat, Ash was suspicious of who he could be. The first thought that popped in his head was _'Its probably that old freak .why cant he just leave me alone' _Ash made sure not to get to close, and stood by his mailbox as he cleared his throat. The figure did not turn around and Ash once again cleared his throat even louder. The figure still didn't hear him so Ash started coughing and making random noises. Finally the figure turned around 'Ash what are you doing?'

In An instant Ash noticed the Voice right away, "BROCK! OMG! I haven't seen you in ages"

Brock smiled "Its been to long. I guess goodbyes doesn't really last forever."

(cinnabar island)

Misty re read the letter, then glazed at Gary. "so do you think I should go?" Gary signed "well Brock is your best friend, and he's finally getting married. I think you should go, he would be happy to see you." Misty put the letter down "but what if...what if...what if Ash is there?"

Gary rubbed his temples "Misty, one day your going to have to talk to Ash again, its been five months, if he still bitchy about what happened, then thats his problem." Gary gave her a reassuring smile "besides, with that little bump you got going on, I'm sure he'd be more preoccupied on how you got pregnant." He left Misty to think, knowing she would go to the wedding but wondered what she would do when she saw Ash. If things turn for the worst, he would have a plan, gary always had a back up plan.

Misty placed her head on the table, if she goes to the wedding Ash would only hate her more and if she didn't go she would miss one of the most important days of her friends life. Misty signed in defeat. For one day she would leave all her worries behinds and celebrate the joyous day of Brocks wedding.

(Ash house)

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED!"

"yea me and Susie are tying the knot. Its been 5long years, so I guess I took to long to propose huh"

Ash shook his head "no, taking it slow is the best way to go."

Brock chuckled " I guess so. So how you been ash? I see you moved back to pallet town."

"yeah. I kinda missed this place after disappearing for 5 years."

"everyone went frantic when you disappeared, we all thought you were dead at first. I'm glad you came back."

Ash smiled "thanks Brock, its good to see you again."

"so ash.." Brock narrowed his eyes " since you been back have you seen Misty."

At the sound of her name..ash panicked, he didn't know what to say "uuh..well.." Brock noticed the panic in his voice " What happened Ash?"

"well...you see its a long story, and its kinda complicated. So maybe we can talk about it later"

Brock sat in a thinking pose "okay okay...you can tell me about it later." Ash nodded "thanks Brock" Ash glanced at the clock " OH NO..I'm late. I was suppose to be at the school 20minutes ago." Ash hurriedly grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes. Brock stood up and ran over to Ash " Ash why are you in a rush to go to a school?" Ash fumbled with his shoelaces " I have to go pick up my daughter, she hates when im late."

Brock Jumped back "DAUGHTER! YOU! ASH! WAIT! YOUR A FATHER!" Brock held his head. "This is hurting my head right now"

Ash grabbed his keys " please don't faint Brock, to many people have fainted to much in the last fan fiction." And with that he ran out the door leaving a dumbfounded Brock behind.

* * *

haha. XD wow i really didn't know how to start this at all. Yes the first chapter is not so long...so i need to work on making my chapters longer.

It took me forever to think of a good storyline for this. but you guys will be really surprised how this story will actually turn out.

Also..i wasnt sure if i should make this rated T or M. because of some personal issues later in the . I'll keep it T for now.

Stay tune for the next chapter...GLAD TO SEE brock is in it :3


	2. we meet again

Okay chapter 2. sorry if the chapters aren't that long still. i'm still working on length but i guess, its better for me to post sooner so, yay for short chapters. DX

i hope you guess like this chapter. i tried my best. I'm kinda on writers block. ^.^ enjoy.

* * *

The weeks passed by fast and soon Brocks wedding was just a few days away. Misty paced around the living room, all her bags were packed and left in the corner of the room. Her plane was in 2hours and as the time kept decreasing Misty felt nervous and sick. Gary walked in the doorway his bag on his shoulder "you ready. The taxi's outside." Misty stopped in her tracks, she placed her hand on her belly. She was scared, the bump wasn't obvious but it was there. And for the people who know her the most they would either think she gained weight or was pregnant.

Still keeping her promised she signed and looked at Gary "yeah i'm ready."

(PEWTER CITY HOTEL)

Misty arrived at the hotel with Gary, "wow Brocks having his wedding here!" She glanced up at the biggest hotel in the city. Gary smirked "meh, it's not the greatest."

Misty rolled her eyes, "and here I thought you changed Gary Oak,but your still as arrogant as you used to be."

"Misty just because I help a friend in need doesn't make me less of an ass."

Inside the hotel people rushed around, It was hard for Misty to get through without bumping into people . The life inside of her was precious and she didn't want anything to happen to it. As they made their way to the front desk, a gray headed man stood with his back turned talking to the Hotel Clerk who was handing him a hotel key, "Here you go , I hope you find your stay enjoyable." Taking the key Mr. Oak laughed "There is gonna be a wonderful event going on in the next few days, of course I will enjoy my stay!" He turned around only to be facing his Grandson and Misty.

"GARY! MISTY!" his eyes grew large "where have you two been? It's been five months!"

Misty was tongue tied she hadn't thought of a good explanation of why she left without telling anyone, but gary on the other hand knew exactly what to say "You see gramps with all that has happened, I figured it was time for a Vacation, and I didn't want to go alone so I took Red with me."

Professor Oak seemed confused "For 5months?"

Gary put his arm around his grandfather " well you see it was research training for me and a vacation for her." He glanced at Misty and she nodded in agreement "Yep..yep. I was chilling at the beach and he was out doing special research." She put on a assuring smile to make it seem believable.

After a brief minute of awkward silence professor Oak cuffed his hands to his face "o. special research Gary! I have to hear about that!"

Gary smiled "of course lets walk and talk."

Seeing Gary take Professor Oak away, Misty decided the best thing to do now was get the hotel room Key and head to the room before someone else saw her. She really didn't feel like meeting anyone, and she hoped she could get through the wedding ceremony without talking to Ash.

**MISTY POV**

I exited the elevator, happy that I made it without seeing anyone I knew. I began looking for my room number which was 812, dragging my bag behind me. I heard laughter coming from behind a room and thought that the walls were pretty thin. Then in a flash, the door beside me opened and someone came jolting out the room bumping into me. I landed on my back and who ever had bumped into me tumbled down the hall.

As I slowly sat up another person appeared out of the room and held a hand out " I'm sorry. My daughter doesn't really have manners. She just really wanted to hurry and get to the ice cream at the buffet table."

I grabbed the person hand without looking up because I knew who he was. "are you okay miss?" he hand a hint of concern and sorrow in his voice. I guess he didn't know who I was yet. I slowly nodded, I feared to answer. I was about to grab my bag when the guy reached over and grabbed it instead. "here let me help you with that miss. I can see your with child."

My face turned red, '_ah. How did he know? Is it that noticeable."_ I covered my face more with my hair, I couldn't have Ash find out who I was. He walked to the little girl still sitting on the floor "Misha you should be careful next time." the girl nodded "i'm sowri daddy." with his free arm he grabbed her hand and then turned back to me. "Now, where is your room miss."

I lifted my hand up slowly and pointed down the hallway,He didn't say anything and continued walking in the direction he was facing. The whole walk to my hotel room was eerie quiet. Ash didn't talk and Misha didn't say a thing either, maybe Ash really didn't know it was me, Misty.

I signed in relief as we reached the door, he placed my bag down and stood there. I was wondering why he didn't leave yet, even when I began to open my door. Then he spoke, the words I didn't want him to say "How you been, misty?" His voice echoed in my ears and at that moment I froze. I didn't look at him, I couldn't look at him. I was afraid to see the reaction on his face. Afraid I'd cry in front of him and tell him we could have worked this out. I could feel his eyes still on me. Waiting for me to say something. Waiting for me to break the ice. The only voice that was heard was little Mishas, she squealed in delight when she heard my name. But I was not happy and I did not want to face them, not yet. So in a panic, I did what I could think of, I ran into the room and slammed the door shut.

I've been in my room for the last six hours staring into space. I wanted to call Gary but I knew he was probably still catching up with his grandfather. My stomach growled,I was hungry, the baby was hungry. I realized I hadn't ate anything since I arrive. I decided I would sneak downstairs to be 24/7 open buffet, hopefully wishing Ash was out of the hotel or maybe just in his room sleeping. I cracked open my door slowly and peeked behind it, the hallway was empty, that was a good sign' tip toeing down the hall and made it to the elevator,pushing the button I cheered happily in my head, I was halfway to my destination and NO ash in sight. Finally the elevator door dinged and I looked up as it opened, the smile on my face slowly faded and replaced with a small frown of disappointment "ash?" I said, as we were once again face to face with each other. Maybe this was a sign, maybe there was a reason why I couldn't avoid him forever. He stood there, his face emotionless, just starring at me. I didn't know if I should run or say something. But before I could think of somehow making this encounter less awkward, he pulled me into a hug.

"I was worried about you" He whispered, "After that day, I thought you left and did something crazy. I didn't know where you went and everyone was in panic for a while." At hearing his voice I unfroze and pushed him back slowly

"you were worried about me?"

he nodded "of course, even if things didn't work out between us, we can still be friends."He looked me up and down "and I see your expecting so I take it you found someone when you left." I didn't say anything, did he really think I was the type of girl to just go find someone after I got my heart ripped out and broken.

When I didn't answer he decided to keep talking " so how you been misty?"

"fine." I mumbled.

There was just nothing to say, it was to weren't the same anymore, and probably never will be. I signed "I'm heading if your not going you should get out the elevator."

he places his arm behind his head 'haha, yeah your right. I don't want to go down stairs" He walked out the elevator and I pushed the 'L' button for lobby. But as the doors were closing he places his foot to stop it. "wait..misty. I just want to say, that I hope we can still be friends. I don't want to lose you as a friend ok." then he removed his foot and the door closed. Heading down I couldn't help but cry, seeing Ash again brought back so many emotions. I loved him but he wanted to be friends. I couldn't help but feel so stupid, that I had a small hope of him wanting me back. How can I tell him the baby is his when he doesn't even love me.

* * *

Ahh. I hope this chapter made sense, I been trying to see where I wanted to go with this but I'm not entirely sure yet. I guess I need to develop more on the ash and misty breakup/friendship/romance thing a bit more. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Will try to update quicker. But my thoughts aren't flowing much. Its pretty hard.


	3. He's back and just as crazy as before

YAY. i updated. but not alot...T.T i'm sorry i didn't get to update. i hope this chapter isn't to confusing. . i think it might be. idk though. I had to change POV's. between Misty and Ash. but other then that. i hope you guys like it. ^.^

* * *

I composed myself by the time I exited the elevator. The last thing I needed was to run into anyone with tearstained eyes. The buffet area was crowded, since it was only an hour left before dinner was over. I decided to to stay close to the wall so I wouldn't accidentally bump into anyone. My stomach was going crazy, it kept making little noises, telling me to hurry and eat. It almost sounded like the baby was actually saying my name.

"Misty!"

_'Oh my god, the baby is psychic and is calling out my name to tell me it's hungry!'_

"Misty!"

_'its's calling me louder! Could it be. she tapped into my brain.'_

"MISTY!" something touched my shoulder and spun me around, "misty, I knew it was you"

I glanced at the person in front of me, my face went from scared, to shock, to 'omg, my life must really suck right now.'

"...s...s..steven" I managed to choke out.

"ah...it's been so long." He signed happily pulling me into a hug. I was still in shock as he released me and started looking me up and down, " misty, you changed alittle, and are you pregnant?" I didn't answer and he continued "hmm, maybe your not pregnant, you might have just let yourself go."

"wha...?" I could barely put words together, why was Steven here?

He begin spinning me around slowly " yea, you gained weight, you got a fat ass now?"

"WHAT!" touching my butt, it still felt small to me. "Steven, what are you doing here?"

he smirked and flipped his hair, Bieber style. "Can't you tell. I'm here to win you back."

I literally choked on air " .? But, I thought you liked men."

"oh misty..." he patted my back " you lil silly, i'm bisexual."

My hand went up to my forehead, I really didn't understand what was going on. My mind was swirling, thinking about Ash, the baby,Misha, and now my ex fiancee,who was cheating on me, wanted me back. How can this day get any worse.

"steven" I begun, " I really don't understand why you want me back?"

"well", he took a step closer to me, " you see Misty, the Trash master and I broke up, so now i'm dating Tracey, and Tracey tells me everything. So when I heard you and Ash broke up, and seeing you now, pregnant and alone. It got me thinking." He brings me closer until we're only an inch apart.

"this story needs a villain, and what better way then me coming back and making your life into a living hell of DRAMA." he stated the last part proudly and backed away. The next thing I know he's laughing. A really, high pitch menacing laugh.

"umm..can't you just make drama without trying to win me back."

He stopped laughing for a second, and stood in a thinking pose, then he glared at me " Your right. I will just make your life into a lot of drama."

"...ummm But why? You cheated on me first?"

Steven's mouth opened like he was going to say something but then snapped closed.

"Right again misty? You seem to be right a lot, that doesn't matter because I have thought of the perfect plan. Since you and Ash are officially over, I will make Ash fall in love with me so that, you two will never have a chance together. EVER!" He started his menacing laugh again. I was so confused, but then again, steven always was crazy, since the christmas breakup, I figured he was missing some screws in his head.

"umm, I think, I think I will leave now." As I took my leave, he began yelling "I'm EVIL! EVIL!"

_'so, why are half the people I know crazy. I swear, my whole life seems to be a crazy anime mixed in with those dramatic drama shows, written by an illiterate college dropout with no life.'_

(A/N: hey! I work hard to write this bad grammar fanfic)

I signed. Maybe now I can actually eat. I'm so hungry I can eat a snorlax.

* * *

As I finished fixing my plate, I noticed Gary sitting at a table texting with a half eaten plate. I made my way to him and slammed my plate down, with a loud 'sign'. Making him acknowledge my presence, he stopped texting for a good second.

"whats wrong now red?"

" why does my life suck? Why does everything happen to me?"

"what happened now?"

"my other ex is here! And he wants to ruin my life even farther, for no apparent reason. He just wants to be an ass." I laid my head on the table and started making whimper noises. "I hate my life!"

Gary put his cellphone away " look Misty your here to have fun and relax and celebrate the joyous wedding of your best friend. Just because both your ex's are here, doesn't mean you should mope. Just ignore them." He gave me a reassuring smile. I tried to smile back but my mouth wouldn't move.

" I just want to go away,forever"

"the weddings is tomorrow, i'm sure you can make it till then"

I stabbed my fork into the salad " I hope so."

* * *

(ASH POV)

I sat starring at my half cup of coffee, half daydreaming and half listening to Brock talk about his bride to be.

"Hey ash, you heard me. She's just so beautiful."

I glanced up "yea, I heard."

He placed his cup on the table and crossed his legs " hmm, whats bothering you Ash? You have that dazed look on your face?"

".. nothing"

"stop the bull crap I know when your lying. You can barely look me in the eye."

I let out a sign and in defeat I throw my free hand up in the air "It's Misty!"

He looked at me confused " what about Misty?"

"I saw her today and she's pregnant. It's only been five months and she's already moved on." I started whining ,"it's not fair, she didn't even mope after we broke up.I been feeling guilty all this time, and she's up there getting knocked up by the first guy she meets."

Brock stood quiet for a few minutes, making me wonder, did I say to much. Then out of nowhere he begins to chuckle " ha. Really Ash. Your getting worked up over that. Weren't you the one to break up with her."

I looked away, he was right, I'm the one who forced her away " yea. But I've been meaning to call her, to find a way to talk to her, to tell her I'm sorry and that I still love her. I want to be with her Brock."

"so why don't you tell her?"

"I can't." I groaned and sunk into my seat " she's pregnant, what difference would it make."

Brock gave me a weird look "It's not like misty to just sleep with a random guy."

"what if the random guy is Gary? He's the one she been hanging with."

" or what if the that guy is you?"

I jumped " ME!" I began to shake my head "no no no no Brock, is Misty was pregnant with my baby, she would have told me. Especially since she knows the whole ordeal with me and Misha's mom."

Brock gave me a curious look " are you sure? You said you guys didn't end on good terms. She left and didn't tell anyone. She won't even call her own parents. If it is your child, what makes you think she would tell you."

"Because...because..." I couldn't finish that. Brock was right, Misty and I didn't end on good terms. Its just weird enough to even talk to her. But the baby couldn't be mine, she just wouldn't lie to me like that. Could she?

* * *

(MISTY POV)

I made my way back to my hotel room, my stomach so full, I think I might have overeaten. Turning the corner down the hallway, I noticed someone standing by my door. _'oh great. What does this ass want now?'_

The minute he saw me, he sprinted " hey Misty!"

my face sunk, "Hey Steven, again".

he smiled "you know the weddings tomorrow. I bet Ash will be looking real sexy in a tuxedo."

I nodded " i'm sure he , what about Tracey? Aren't you going with him?"

Steven face slowly turned to anger "SCREW TRACEY!" he pointed at me "I will see you at the wedding."

"umm okay."

"good. Then I shall leave."

I was slightly confused again "okay..."

He begin walking away, rubbing his hands together. I figured he was setting up something big, but I was way to full to even care, I was tired of freaking out over my ex's. Gary's right I just need to chill and enjoy my self.

"AH..misty wait?"

I turned back around... "what now?"

"make sure you take the elevator in the morning, it would be hard for you to walk down all those flights of stairs when your kinda wobbling."

_'wobbling. This guy is such an ass, why did I even like him before'_

"okay. I'll take the elevator."

_'did he really think I wasn't going to take the elevator.' _

He smiled and did a victory pose "good night misty."

"umm..good night steven."

* * *

omg. I updated. Hahaha. First thing first. YES. Steven is back and still crazy(i think we all needed some comedy relief through all the drama.) We all knew he had some bipolar issues. I really wanted to bring back his character..so I thought it would be best to bring him back early, I feel like his character needed some character development. I hope his motive wasn't to confusing. lol.

But..what trick does steven have up his sleeve. And will ash confront misty about her pregnancy..and what will happen at the wedding. And whose brock marrying. And omg. This chapter wasn't very long. Lol.I been brain dead. But I really hope my impression on Steven wasn't to crazy. Hahaha. I always kinda go over board with the craziness and the over dramatic stuff.

Next chapter will be very dramatic though. so I really do hope you guys liked this lil fun..chapter. DX im going into emo mode. lol.

please R&R. and tell me what i need to work on. I know english grammar isn't my strong point at all. ^.^


	4. Trapped!

Chapter 4: trapped.

ok new chappie. ^.^ i hope you guys like it. remember please tell me if something is confusing or my writing still hasn't approved. T.T i'm trying. english ugh!

hope u guys like this chapter! :)

* * *

Ash woke up the next morning in a rush. Today was Brocks wedding, and Ash had only a few hours to get dressed, fix his hair, head downstairs for the pre photos and then to the alter. Misha, had left an hour ago. His mom 3came by and took her to the brides meeting room. When Brock found out Ash had a daughter he wanted Misha to be the flower girl.

Ash had promised himself that he would not think about Misty today, that today was Brocks day, and he would try his best to stay happy for him. Even though he had asked Misty could they stay friends yesterday, he still felt hurt that she had given up so easily on them. Even if he was the one who had pushed her away, he never thought she'd find someone so quickly. He always thought she'd just love him unconditionally,that she would wait, wait for him to come back, wait for him to man up and apologize. But then, somewhere inside his head, Brocks words still echoed in his mind. Could he be the guy who got Misty pregnant. It would make sense, she's five months pregnant and they broke up five months ago. He shook his head at the thought, tomorrow he would ask her.

He exited his hotel room and into the quiet hallway, staring at the end that lead to Misty's room he signed, then turned the opposite direction to head for the elevator but something caught his foot. He looked down and saw a piece of paper attached to his shoe.

**'Elevator is down, please use staircase'**

Ash had a confused look, he wondered why no one had text him about this earlier, he was on the 22nd floor, and by the time he make it to the lobby he would be late.

He looked at his watch, with only 30minutes to spare he made a dash to the stairwell, he passed the elevator turn and slowed down to a stop. He backed up a few feet and there he saw her. She was waiting for the elevator. He had confusion written all over his face, didn't she know the elevators were down. But if they were,was it slowly heading up.

He headed towards her, maybe he could catch up with her before she got on the elevator. 'Misty!' he yelled as the doors opened up. Misty turned around as she walked in, her face was blank. She didn't know if she should close the doors or keep them open.

"wait!" he called out. The doors started to slowly close, he was almost there. But they closed,he hit the door and like magic they opened up. As He walked in he noticed her finger was on the 'open door' symbol.

"thanks" he nodded to her.

The elevator ride to the lobby was awkward. They barely said anything to each other. There was a few 'how are you doing' and a short answer of 'fine', and that was the end of their conversation.

Misty thought the elevator was going way to slow. She was suppose to have no worries today, but since the first person she saw today was Ash, all her worries seemed to flood right back into her. She was feeling very awkward, since he kept glancing at her every few seconds like he wanted to say something. She kept her glaze onto the elevator door. 'just two more floors' she said to herself as they reached the 3rd floor, and then the elevator first they both thought the doors was going to open, but it never did. Ash casually pushed the lobby button but nothing happened. He pushed It a few more times, then glanced at misty. "I think we're stuck?"

Misty blinked a few times, '_trapped in an elevator with ash? can't be.' _She rushed to the emergency button yelling "someone help! We're stuck, on the 3rd floor!"

No answer.

"HELLO! Please! Someone, we have a wedding to get to!"

She kept pushing the bottom over and over, yelling. Waiting for an answer. Until Ash pulled her away "Misty! They can't hear you!"

She pushed away from him " Ash? How can you be so calm?"

He didn't say anything and she continued

"I'm stuck in an elevator with my exfiance, who broke my heart five months ago." Ash was stunned. "and you want me to stay calm. How can I stay calm?"

* * *

(10minutes before)

Steven slipped his way downstairs after placing the note by Ash's door. He wanted to make sure no one took the elevator downstairs the same time misty was getting on. He snuck into the security room like a skilled ninja, searching the multiple tv's until he saw one the one he was looking for. He noticed Misty coming out of her room and walking right to the elevator. He laughed, this was it. Once Misty was missing at the wedding, then he could confront Ash. Steven had to admit he never liked Ash before, but since that day he came to visit Tracey at the lab, he saw Ash in a new light.

He had ran into Ash, working out with the Pokemon. His shirt off, sweat dripping from his toned body,shinning in the sunlight. Though it was just a physical attraction, seeing his ex fiancee all up on him made him was glad they broke up, seeing misty happy, made him miserable. She should only be happy around him. He thought about the look she gave him yesterday when she found out he was here._** '**__that tramp didn't even smile.'_But why did he care, did he also like Misty too.

'_could it be that I still have feelings for Misty, and like Ash at the same time?'_ He shook his head, _**' I **__want them both to be miserable. If I'm not happy, no one is.' _

Once he seen Misty enter the elevator It was time for his plan to be put into action. He begin searching the room for the elevator operations. It took him forever to find the damn switch, it took him a good 5minutes, he pulled the switch, without glancing up. The minute he glanced up to see her reaction, his mouth flew open.

'_ASH! Oh shit.' _

Was his first reaction, before panicking. 'dammit.' He was in a predicament. Start the elevator up again or leave them in the elevator. Either way he was in a screwed up situation. He decided it was best in these situations was to run, and pretend this never happened.

* * *

(Misty POV)

'_I can't believe I'm stuck in an elevator with Ash. Like how cliché is that." _Its been quiet since my little outburst earlier. Ash just stood there staring at me. It was like he was trying to read my mind, or maybe he was thinking of something smart to say.

_'ah..i was going crazy. Does he want me to become crazy?'_I started kicking myself in my head. The pressure was unbearable, I needed to get out of here now. If he says anything, I think I will go crazy.

"Misty...we"

I stopped him, I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I didn't want another rejection from him. "Ash please don't say anything."

"but we need to talk!" he raised his voice.

"There's nothing to talk about!" I yelled back, which caught him off guard, he closed his mouth and glanced away.

" I loved you Ash, I loved you and I made a mistake and you pushed me away, you didn't even care about my feelings!"

I didn't even realize I was shaking,I hugged myself. I just wanted to go and cry in a I couldn't, I already poured my heart out. It was time that I had some closure.

He advanced towards me, his soft finger softly wiping a tear that I didn't know had slipped out.

" I'm sorry" was his response.

I pushed him back alittle

" Sorry!Is that all you can say! I need more then that. Do you love me or not!"

He was stunned by my question, and more tears began to fall from my eyes like a waterfall. Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach. It felt sharp, and I clutched my belly. The pain hit again and I slide to the floor.

"Misty? Whats wrong?" I could hear him calling me. My head started throbbing, everything felt like it was moving in slow-motion. I could still hear Ash's voice through the sharp pains

" OMG. Your bleeding. Blood is everywhere!"

I could barely talk, my voice seem to have faded away in the pain.

"Ash" my voice barely a whisper " I think I'm having a miscarriage."

* * *

(1hour later)

Brocks wedding had ended and everyone got together for the bride and grooms first dance in the ballroom. Everyone was enjoying themselves except a concerned Brock, he had not seen Ash nor Misty at all today. They had missed his wedding and he was starting to wonder if something bad might have happened. And just to make his exact thoughts come true, Steven came bursting through the door panting. He flicked his hair out his face(JB style) and Composed himself before screaming,"Ash and Misty are trapped in the elevator!"

"what!" came the reactions.

Tracey ran up to him confused, " Steven? How do you know this?"

"well..." He started, looking away.

Steven knew why they we're in the elevator, it was his own doing. When the wedding was over Steven had rushed back to the elevator to make sure they didn't make up and become all loveydovey. But the moment he got there, his heart stopped. He saw in the video, Misty passed out, blood and Ash freaking out. But he couldn't do anything. IF he did everyone would question why he was in their to begin with. So here he was standing in front of a group of people wondering what lie he should tell.

"I.. .. I was on the third floor and heard screams of help. It sounded like their voices. I think they been stuck in their for a couple of hours?"

Everyone nodded to his explanation as Brock added " yea,I haven't seen Ash today at all." he gestured his head for everyone to follow him " come on we have to save them!"

As the crowd ran passed him out the door, Steven let out a sign of relief. Gary who had been in the back waiting for the crowd to disappear approached Steven, "its weird isn't it?"

Steven cocked his head " what is?"

" How you we're on the third floor but your room is on twelfth?"

Steven tensed "um.. that's because I was looking for a soda machine? You know how hard it is to fine cherry coke these days?" He chuckled lightly.

Gary of course wasn't stupid like everyone else, he knew Steven was lying " If I find out you had something to do with this, and your trying to hurt misty in someway. I swear, I'll kill you."

Steven was surprised by Gary's threat, when gary saw the look on Stevens face he smiled. He knew he had won this argument. That is until steven's eyes widen with realization and then turned into a death glare

"It seems like you care a lot about my ex-fiance." He smirked " don't fall to hard Gary, she's still head over hills in love with Ash, no matter how many times he breaks her little heart."

and with that he turned and went out the door, leaving Gary there speechless.

* * *

Oh snaps! Yay I updated. Lol. Earlier this time. ^.^

umm again, I tried to take you guys advice about my puncuations and spelling/capitalization. Sadly I have no one to pre-read my story before I post so, I just have to do it myself. Haha.

But oh snaps, seems like Steven is having his own love triangle. Does he like ash or misty? Or is he just being selfish? Gary seems to be having feelings too but what kind? Sibling or love? Hmmm...?

and what about Misty and Ash. Why can't Ash just open up? Why is he so stubborn? And poor misty! whats gonna happen? Omg even I don't know! Lol. Please R&R.


	5. I know my mistake

OMG OMG OMG! i updated! yay!

I really hope everyone loves this chapter, and I am so sorry. I'm always late to update. I hope this chapter ends on a good note. Also please tell me if there is any errors or english is not really the best.

* * *

Ash was in a frenzy, he stood pacing back and forth, biting his nails as nurses rushed around the waiting room.

"Ash calm down" his mother approached him resting a hand on his shoulder. Ash fidgeted under her touch,He stared at her for a moment before glancing behind her where Brock,Susie Tracey, Gary and even Steven sat all waiting for the doctors or anyone to come and give them news about Misty.

"it's hard" ash finally said as he glanced back at his mother. "its so hard to stay calm when your ex-girlfriend has a miscarriage in the elevator." he struggled back the tears. He couldn't do anything when she passed out in the elevator. Blood was everywhere and he couldn't do a damn thing. He didn't even touch her. He was afraid to touch felt so helpless. Just like he felt when Misha got hurt long ago. It had dawned on him that he had let both his girls down.

'_his girls?' _Misty wasn't his girl anymore. NO matter how many times he wanted her, to apologize to her. To tell her he loved her. He knew it would be best for them to just stay friends.

watching the fight raging inside her sons eyes, Mrs. Ketchem knew no matter what she said could help him at this time. "everything will be fine" she said aloud, but more to herself then to him.

As she tried her best to comfort her son, Misha ran up to them pulling on her dress.

"I'm thirsty" she whined?

Before Ash could answer Mrs. Ketchem bent down "thirsty? Okay. Lets go to the vending machine"

Misha nodded happily and took her grandmas hand leading her down the hall to the nearest vending machine.

Ash watched them leave, signing and took a seat next to Gary. He was quiet for a moment staring out in front of him to nothing in particular before he spoke.

"why did you bring her here?" his tone was low.

"what are you talking about?" Gary asked confusion written over his face.

"the wedding!" ash exclaimed "if you guys never came back none of this would have happened?"

Gary was taken back, was Ash trying to blame this situation on him. " No! if you would have man up that day five months ago, none of this would have happened."

"oh whatever Gary, your happy that happened. Thats why you took her far away from everyone."

Gary was getting agitated " I took her away because she looked like she was on the verge of suicide after you dumped her pregnant and alone!"

"what!" Shock fell over Ashs' face "Misty wasn't pregnant. She would have told me."

Gary scoffed " even if she told you, would you still have ended it with her that night."

Ash didn't say anything. He was in deep thought. Did it even matter that day. If she would have told him, he had no clue what he would do. When he didn't answer, Gary knew he wasn't sure.

"that's what I thought" he stood out of his seat. " you only think of yourself Ash." Gary glanced down at his hands as he slowly curled them into a fist. "she cried for you every night and the only thing I could do was watch." he let out a sign " Don't make me regret bringing her back here Ash." and with that he left the waiting room.

Ash sat there thinking,

'_so misty was pregnant when she left. That mean't their baby...'_ He didn't want to finish that thought. HE felt so stupid, how could he not figure it out. Misty wasn't like him, she didn't do drunken one night , she barely dated.

Before Ash could linger on that subject, the doctors walked in . the doctor was about to speak, but everyone rushed up to him shooting out questions left and right 'Is Misty okay?', 'how is the baby?' The doctor placed his hand up silencing everyone.

" Misty is alright,she's in shock but she is alright." everyone let out a sign of relief. "But" the doctor began " she lost the baby, I'm very sorry."

Everyone was stunned with the news, no one knew what to say or what could be said at this moment. Ash ran his hand through his hair several times, trying to comprehend what the doctor just said. " I need to see her." he said barely over a whisper.

" I need to see Misty now." this time his voice was loud enough for the doctor to hear.

"I'm sorry, I don't think it's a good idea. She needs some time to settle in the news."

Ash shook his head "I don't care! I need to see her now, please." he begged. The doctor didn't know what to do, at one point he knew that it would be a bad time to let Misty have visitors but this young men in front of him was going hysterical.

Finally the doctor gave in "She's down the hall, room 819."

* * *

Misty laid staring up at the ceiling, since the doctor left 10minutes ago,she didn't know what to do. She felt numb, she couldn't cry, she couldn't scream. Her whole body felt like it had shut down. She felt like she had let everyone down, she felt like she let Ash down, even thought he didn't even know it was his child. Her mind drifted back to when she couldn't save Misha and now she couldn't even save her own. She just wished she could have died too, then she wouldn't feel this guilt inside her.

Misty heard the door open but she didn't turn to see who had came in. She was tired of doctors and nurses, she was tired of the world. She stopped her thoughts when someone touched her hand softly, she flinched but didn't pull back.

"how are you feeling?"

she didn't answer, she didn't want to answer or look in his direction.

"look misty, I know this is a bad time, but we need to talk."

When he still didn't get a response from her he continued

"Was the baby mine?" his voice a whisper.

Misty eyes darted to him, growing his eyes met hers, she could see them pleading him to tell her.

"Ash..."her voice was shaky "j..just...g..go" she finally said.

Ash shook his head and grabbed her hand " No! I deserve to know!" Misty tried to pull her hand away but he griped it tight "The baby was mine! Wasn't it!"

Misty was now struggling to get her hand free, she did not want to have this talk right now. "please ash, just go." Her face began to turn red and her eyes became glossy. "please leave." she begged him "please leave me alone."

Ash finally let her hand go with a deep sign, "Misty all I want to know is if the baby is mine. I need you to tell me that I was the father! Let me know so I can grieve too!"

With that something in Misty snapped "YOU WANT TO GRIEVE!HOW CAN YOU GRIEVE OVER A BABY THAT YOU JUST REALIZED IS YOURS!" Tears begin to pour out her eyes. "you don't deserve to grieve."

"yes I do misty because it was our baby, it was special." He tried to wipe the tears that we're sliding down her face but she slapped him away.

"Special? If it was so special how could you just leave me." she spat. "If I had told you I was pregnant would you still have left me that day Ash?"

"I...I don't really know, I don't think I would have."

"Thats not an answer Ash. Would you or not?"

"I don't know, but I think I would have came back after I cooled off and apologized. But I guess I would have never gotten the chance since you ran off with Gary five minutes later!"

"Gary has nothing to do with this!"

"Yes it does! You ran off with him for five months! No one knew where you were!Then you show up at Brocks wedding pregnant and what was I suppose to think!

"Are you saying its my fault?"

"No, i'm not saying its anyones fault. But I wish you would have just told me you were pregnant."

Misty took a deep breath to calm herself, "you told me that you didn't want anyone in your life right now because Misha was the only one you cared about. You broke up with me and told me not to cry for you and left!" She wiped her eyes, "how could I tell you something like that?"

"Because I still love you!" he blurted out.

"what?" Misty gasped out.

"I've always loved you. That night I regretted it when I heard you disappeared with Gary, I just didn't have the courage to call and tell you how sorry I am." He sat on the bed gently rubbing her arm " Misty I'm sorry that because of me you lost our baby."

"Ash, it wasn't your fault I had a miss-"

"yes it was!" he cut her off "You were worried, depressed and being stuck in the elevator with me didn't I promise you I wont let anything happen to your or our future kids.I know my mistake! It won't happen again."

With that he pulled her into a hug. Misty returned the hug crying into his chest.

"I'm so sorry misty..I'm so sorry..."

* * *

so how did you like this chapter? I hope I didn't confuse anyone, but i think Ash needed to have this talk. There hasn't really been a closer between them and who knows what will happen in the next chapter.

^.^ thank you for reading and I hope to update soon.


End file.
